


Plus tard

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [121]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: After France VS Iceland, French National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Florian est déprimé après le match contre l'Islande.





	Plus tard

Plus tard

  
Florian posa sa tête sur l'oreiller de sa chambre de Clairefontaine, son menton au centre du textile alors que ses bras l'entouraient. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de paraître si détaché pendant qu'il faisait l'amour, mais aujourd'hui avait été trop spécial pour lui. D'abord il était pour la première fois titulaire en équipe de France, et ensuite il foirait tout sur le terrain à cause de son stress. Alors maintenant il se retrouvait avec Olivier qui essayait de l'aider, essayait de lui faire oublier sa terrible performance et pourquoi il ne serait plus jamais titulaire. Olivier pouvait lui faire autant de bien qu'il le voulait, Florian n'arrivait pas à contenir sa peine, alors il laissait ses larmes brouiller ses yeux et dévorer ses joues pour venir fondre sur l'oreiller. Plus rien n'allait dans sa vie, que ce soit avec Marseille ou l'équipe de France, il songeait sérieusement à tout arrêter pour recommencer ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas autant de courage qu'il voudrait avoir pour le faire.

  
Olivier était doux et compréhensif avec lui, il avait aussi dû passer par des moments de doute comme lui et voulait l'aiguiller sur le chemin à suivre. Florian se laissait aller sous son corps chaud, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire de plus de toute façon. Il devait se remettre d'une nouvelle déception et le meilleur moyen d'oublier était de se laisser aller, alors il enterra sa tête dans l'oreiller pour effacer ses larmes, et silencieusement, Florian pensa à son avenir.

  
Fin


End file.
